


Gods and Mortals

by Severiner



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Cast system, God of War - Freeform, Godformers, M/M, courting, mentions of povity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron the god of war is lonely and wants to find some one who could be his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching for a mate

Gods and Mortals- Searching for a mate

Megatron the god of war was a lonely mech, he had tried looking for a mate amongst the other gods but they were either too weak willed, aggravated his temper or already mated.

He wanted and needed a mate who could be his equal, bring out the best not the worst in him.

They did not have to be as powerful as him, pits they could even be a mortal born as long as they could spark.

He knew that he wanted a mech, one who could use words either as weapons or to calm. He would have to have at least an average size frame or larger to be compatible with his own massive one.

Then there was purely what he wanted. He wanted the mech to be appealing to the optic. But mostly not to be afraid of him.  
It was looking like an impossible task, but there were lots of mortals, one might be what he needed.

 

Optimus’s thoughts drifted as he walked home from his work on the docks.

He liked his job but wondered if he could reach for something more, it just was not enough of a challenge anymore.

But where could he go? Everyone knew that being a dockworker was a dead end job, but at the time it was all he could get.

 

Megatron shook his helm and almost shifted to another area to look at another mech again, when something caught his attention. Another mech was following the red and blue dockworker. He could tell that this mech was about to attack the other.

 

Despite being deep in thought Optimus sensed the mech behind him, he stepped to one side as the mech charged him. Optimus stopped and looked down at the mech, who was now sprawled in front of him, with arms crossed.

“Why did you try to attack me? It is not pay day, I have very little credits on me and nothing else of worth.” Optimus kept his voice calm.

The mech got up and glared at him. “Even those few credits would be enough. You can spare them, you have a home and a job, and you can pay for energon. I and many like me cannot. Hand over your credits before I have to hurt you.”

“Yes I have those things, however I hardly get by with the little pay my job gives. If I could spare some I would give you a few credits. There is something else I might be able to do for you though. The Docks are always looking for workers; I might be able to help you get a job there.” Optimus sighed but otherwise did no change his tone or stance.

“You could do that? What do I have to do?” Optimus could see the hope shining in the mechs optics, which had been cold and desperate before.

“Meet me here at the start of the orn next light-cycle, I will take you to the manager but from there you are on your own unless they want a reference, then I can tell them that you honestly want the job.” Optimus smiled and let his arms fall to his sides.

“I will be here, thank you. This means more than any credits, a potential job.” The mech smiled and walked away.

 

Megatron was impressed, not many would care for those below themselves. Also the way he had diffused the situation. Megatron decided to keep an optic on this mech and see how this situation unfolded.

The next orn Optimus found the mech, cleaned and waiting for him. They walked in silence to the docks where Optimus showed him the manager’s office and told him his designation in case a reference was needed.

Several joor later the mech found him unloading a ship that had just come in.

“Could you show me what to do? If I work well this orn I can come back.” The mech smiled watching what everyone was doing keenly.

“Sure, you can stick with me this orn; once this ship is unloaded we have to sort the cargo depending on type and final destination.” Optimus explained as he walked with his load to the rest of the cargo.

The mech worked hard and Optimus shared his mid-orn meal with him.

At the end of the orn the manager approached them.

“Optimus have you been working with him all orn?”

“Yes sir.” Optimus nodded.

“Any complaints or problems?”

“None sir, he had worked hard and learns quickly.” Optimus replied.

“That is all you may leave, now Breakdown what did you think of the orn?”

Optimus smiled and walked off confident that Breakdown would have a job here.

 

Megatron also smiled, this mech kept his promises and was good with words, and he seemed to prefer negotiation over violence and knew what to say. He would continue to watch him a little longer before making a move.

Over the following orn Megatron only became more thoroughly impressed. Optimus may want better but that did not mean that he did not do a good job on the tasks given. ‘Oh I could give him better.’ Megatron thought as he watched Optimus continue to teach Breakdown about the different tasks.

 

One groon latter, once Breakdown was sure of himself and had other friends, Megatron made his move.  
He waited, just around the corner from where Optimus and Breakdown parted in the evenings, leaning against the wall.

 

Optimus was once again considering his life when he nearly bumped into the largest mech he had ever seen.

“Sorry.” He muttered on reflex.

“There is no need to apologise I was in fact waiting for you. I could not help but notice how you treated that mech who tried to steal from you. I am impressed not many would do as you did.” The stranger smiled completely at ease.

“I know but it is wrong how many look down on those below their station. We cannot help the situation in which we were sparked all we can do is try to better ourselves.” Optimus sighed; he did not want to get onto that topic with a stranger.

 

Megatron studied the mech before him, as he had guessed he was of acceptable size, he could detect unease at the comment about betterment.

“I could help you improve your own situation, you will have to give up a few things and we will be working quite close together. If you do not want this walk away now, I have the power to improve your life regardless if you accept. The point is do you think you could stand to know me?” Megatron felt slightly nervous this was it; he could not force the mech so he had to give him this choice and he would keep his promise if Optimus did not accept, but he truly wanted him to say yes.

 

Optimus was caught off guard by the offer, he considered, did he want to get to know this mech and work with him or not, apparently his life would improve either way.

“Is there any way to get to know a bit about you before I decide? I find it hard to believe that a complete stranger would do such, if I knew why?” Optimus studied the mech and managed to notice the nearly imperceptible slump of the shoulders.

“What to tell you without potentially scaring you away, allowing us to spend time together would only be a half truth. Do you have anywhere we can talk more privately? I will try to explain.” Megatron finally said looking away, his spark constricted, he wanted this mech.

He looked up in time to see Optimus nod, “This way.”

He followed trying to think of how to explain, give him battle strategies, a siege or even a peace treaty, easy. This was hard, he felt like he was walking a tightrope.

He was relieved when Optimus guided him into a building and to a private room.

 

Optimus watched the large mech as he walked in, he could see that this meant a lot to him, but why?

He waited patiently the mech would speak in his own time.

“What do you know of the gods of Cybertron and the universe?” The mech finally asked.

“I know Primus and Unicron are the creators of the Cybertronian race. I know there are gods for all the elements and creatures. Specific locations have patron gods. There are also gods for concepts, such as Time, War, Love, Chaos and likely many others. It is also said that gods live lives with parallels to the mortals. They have homes and bond with a single mate.” Optimus replied confused but answering to the best of his knowledge.

 

“That is all true, there is much more to it but little else that mortals should concern themselves with.” Megatron sighed red optics meeting blue, “I think I should introduce myself, but please don’t run, let me explain everything.”  
The red and blue mech nodded.

“I am Megatron God of War. I am here in the mortal realm in search of a mate. None of the other non-bonded gods are compatible; I have been watching you and hope you can give me a chance. If not I will keep my promise and continue my search.” Megatron kept optic contact seeing the beautiful blue optics widen as he spoke.

Optimus could not believe it, the mech before him was a God. The God of War. And he wanted him to be his mate. Blindly he found a seat, his legs threatening to buckle under him.

“That is a lot to take in, give me a moment.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

What should he do, he could not just refuse a god, yet he did not want to make any promises yet.

Several breem later he came to a decision.

“Lord Megatron, my earlier point still stands; I do not know if we would be compatible, we or at least I do not know much about you.” He looked up finding courage in the undefinable emotion in the ruby optics, “Let me live my life here and you can visit, to allow us to get to know each other personally. I will allow you to court me if you wish but I will make no promises at this stage.”

 

Megatron was surprised; this was a situation he had not anticipated.

As he considered a thought slowly appeared, ‘He is treating me as an equal.’

“Very well, I accept your terms. Is there a limit to the time I may court you?” Megatron smiled, he could definitely work with this turn of events.

The seated mech considered then shook his helm, “No, not at this time. Events may conspire against us having time, but for now we have time.”

“I shall leave you then to take this all in. I shall return soon or send gifts when I cannot come in person. For now I shall leave you with this.” He quickly moved in pressing a swift yet gently kiss to the full derma before moving back and disappearing.

End of part 1


	2. Courting begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron begins courting Optimus though not in the conventional mortal way.

Gods and Mortals- Courting begins

Optimus had sat there for a long time, processor threatening to freeze on him. He had just accepted to be courted by the God of War and also been kissed by said God. 

Eventually he moved from his sitting room to his berth room, he needed recharge.

 

Megatron observed Optimus for a while after he had relocated himself back into his home, considering everything he had not taken it badly. This pleased the god. Moving away from the now opaque pond of water Megatron went to call some favours.

“What can I do for you, Megatron?” Elita the goddess of fortune asked, looking up from her crystal ball.

“In return for paying off one of the favours you owe me, I need you to increase this mechs (he made an image appear) fortune so he can improve his status in life,” Megatron rumbled.

“A mortal. May I ask what your interest in him is? Knowing that can influence how I spin his fortune,” Elita smiled, she already had an idea but needed it to be confirmed.

“I am courting him; he knows of my interest and has agreed to the courting,” Megatron explained examining the image for himself.

“So you want it to be something that he will notice but will not arouse the suspicions of others. I shall see what I can do. I am sure many will agree when I say I want to see you happy,” Elita turned to her crystal ball to locate the mech.

 

Within orn of agreeing to be courted by Megatron the God of War, Optimus found his fortune increase. First he was offered a promotion to train new workers, which included a pay rise. Secondly the noisy annoying couple across the hall from his apartment left, not only to his relief but many others too. When he won a small prize in the credit draw he sometimes entered, he started to suspect Megatron was behind his good fortune. 

Many of the mech he now trained were like Breakdown had been, many invited through the mech himself. Before he had met Breakdown most new workers were new adult frames, now most were older coming from the streets and sometimes assistance centres. They learnt quicker and had fewer accidents than the young adults making them more appealing to the manager.

Optimus sat in his living room one orn he had off work (another perk of his new status as trainer) and he thought. His fortune must be because of Elita the Goddess of Fortune, he sighed; he really needed to brush up on his knowledge of the gods and their status and interactions with one another.

“Enjoying my first gift?” Optimus heard the dark, deep rumble of the god before he saw him.

 

“This is what I would have done if you had not accepted, as your actions with Breakdown are having far reaching effects. 

Tensions are reducing amongst the poorest now that an avenue of work is opening to them,” Megatron smiled as the red and blue mech jumped slightly.

“Could you give me a warning next time rather than just appear?” Optimus gasped and Megatron’s smile widened to a smirk.

“How do you suggest I do that? We have nothing of the sort arranged,” Megatron purred stepping closer to the seated mech.

“You are right, we do not. By first gift I assume you are referring to my increase in fortune?” Optimus tilted his helm in query.

“Indeed I am,” Megatron purred moving so he was standing directly in front of Optimus.

“I am pleased, do you realise how many others are benefiting from this?” The red and blue mech replied, tensing slightly at his slightly invasive closeness.

“Good and yes, as I said there are far reaching effects. It is difficult for it to not be so with the kindness and compassion I can see in your spark,” He rested the fingers of one hand on a light silver/grey cheek.

 

Optimus forced himself to remain calm; he knew that Megatron meant no harm. On a whim he nuzzled those fingers causing Megatron to purr lightly.

“I cannot believe that I almost passed you over, such a beautiful, sensual and compassionate being. What do I need to do to make you mine?” The words were barely a whisper and Optimus was not sure if they were actually spoken, but if they were real...  
He stood, forcing Megatron back a step.

“As I am sure you already know I have the orn off. Do you have anything planned?” he asked looking up into burning ruby optics.

“Nothing past spending the orn with you, precious one,” He nearly gasped as Megatron wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

He relaxed against the gods chassis, listening to the constant gentle thrum of his spark.

 

Megatron smiled to himself as Optimus relaxed against him, it had been a bit of a gamble embracing him like that, but one that had seemed to pay off.

“Is there anything in particular you would like to do, precious one?” He rumbled gently not wanting to let go.

“No, we could just talk, share stories and such to get to know one another,” The mortal mech suggested.

“That is a good place to start. Anything in particular you want to know?” He led them both to a couch that could support them both.

 

They talked for joor, Optimus only rising once to get energon for the mid-orn meal.

At the end of the orn he was almost sad to see the larger mech leave.

“Fear not I shall return. I will not abandon you,” He heard Megatron mummer before his thoughts were wiped by a passionate kiss that ended as quick as it started.

“Until next time,” Were the last words Optimus heard before the god departed.

He brushed his own lips, glossa sneaking out to taste.

He could not believe that the god could break down his defences so easily.

 

The orn followed in the same pattern. He went to work, occasional fortunate events occurred and Megatron visited on his orn off.

He always stole a kiss just before he departed and Optimus came to both crave and despise those moments.

He loved the feel of the god’s lips against his own no matter how brief.

He hated that it meant that Megatron was about to leave.

They had not progressed past talking and those stolen kisses, Optimus wanted to change that.

He had been looking up about the different gods whenever he had time, comparing it to what Megatron told him.

Thinking of something they could do together was hard, until he came across an advertisement for a tournament. A group of mech who travelled around Cybertron acting out the lives of Warriors and knights of old, long before Cybertron had become unified, were coming to Iacon and a large tournament was to be held on his day off.

“You are planning something?” Megatron observed one orn shortly before the event.  
It was posed as a question but Optimus knew that the god already knew the answer, so instead he asked, “What can you tell me of the knights of Cybertron?”

“You are considering going to the tournament. There are many inaccuracies with how they are displayed. The knights might seem glamorous now, yet they were a necessity. Though they did have events such as the one coming to Iacon, to test and sharpen their skills. I dictated the course of many battles during their time. I think it is good the history is not being forgotten though,” Megatron appeared lost in his thoughts.

“I suppose there is less for you to do now that Cybertron is unified,” Optimus mused.

“Ha, no. If anything I have more to do. Well no not exactly. Times of peace are just as busy for me as times of conflict. Battle is only a physical manifestation of war and conflict. My first gift to you was twofold. Firstly directly making your life better, secondly and both as a by-product and actual intent, it has reduced tensions amongst the poorest class, delaying open violence, possibly large scale unorganised attacks, organised attacks, revolution and all out war. These are only possibilities, depending on how much things need to be shaken up. During times of peace I have to juggle the tensions, manipulate them to ensure or prevent violence. Sometimes though even I cannot stop violence and protests. It will eventually happen here, but the ruling class are not ready, there are still a number of decent mech making decisions,” Megatron explained.

“So unlike common thought, you do not just go around creating wars. You manipulate situations to ensure or prevent them, working with the other gods to maintain the overall balance,” Optimus considered, it did make sense there was no god of peace after all.

 

 

“Exactly, and often times it is about finding the right mech to push and manipulating parts of their lives in the right way. For this I often work closely with Elita goddess of fortune. Really no one god works entirely independently. Back to the knights, it will be easier to point out what is wrong when we are there,” He drew Optimus up into his lap content just to sit in silence as he finally figured out what to give Optimus as his second gift.

“Quicksilver,” Megatron bellowed in the noisy foundry that was the metal smith god’s abode.

The massive smith transformed his hammer back into a hand and quenched the piece of metal he was working on, in the water.  
“Megatron, what can I do for you? I haven’t heard of any wars starting up recently,” He joked.

“That is true, but Cybertron can use another several hundred vorn of peace. I have come to ask that you make some armour for the mortal I am courting. Nothing too elaborate and interchangeable with his normal armour rather than clipping on over top,” Megatron smirked, they were old friends.

“I would have never picked you to be one to go for a mortal. I will need his specks, so when do you want this done by?” Quicksilver picked up a sheet of metal examining it before moving on to another, already figuring out what he would need for this task.

“The tournament in Iacon, specifically the forth orn of it as that is when he next has an orn off work. And here is a holographic representation of him, full size,” Megatron tossed a device on the ground, where it activated showing an image of Optimus.

“That is going to take some delicate work. He would more want something light and strong rather than the heavier and bulkier armour. And flexible, he looks like he can have quite a range of movement with those joints,” The god pulled out another projector, linking it to the first. He then started making alterations, trying different designs.

Megatron smiled and left, knowing that Quicksilver would get it done and that the designs would be perfect for Optimus. The only question left was; would he like it?

 

Optimus did not see Megatron again before the tournament, though he did receive a datapad. It was coded for his use only and contained a self updating list of the gods and goddesses, their abilities along with where they were patrons of, and lastly their links with each other. Looking through it he noticed that he was mentioned. ‘Just how big of a thing was it that he, a mortal, was being courted by a god?’

On the day of the tournament Optimus brought the datapad, intending to ask Megatron when he turned up.  
Optimus found him in the middle of a crowd, awing everyone with his juggling of some swords.

“Show off,” He muttered, shaking his helm in amusement.

Megatron looked at him as though he had heard, before tossing the weapons back to a rather disgruntled looking performer.

“Optimus,” He purred, bowing low in the manner of ancient mech, though it would usually be one of lower status bowing like that.

“’Tron,” Optimus chuckled, deciding not to use the gods full designation as Megatron was a very rare designation.

“Don’t want others to know who I am?” Megatron questioned, taking his hand to kiss the back of his fingers.

“Don’t want to bring too much attention to us,” He murmured in return, quickly leaning forwards to catch Megatron’s lips with his own. He simply could not get enough of Megatron’s kisses.

 

Optimus had caught him by surprise first by not using his full designation, though the reasoning was sound. And secondly by the kiss, a pleasant surprise that had him purring in pleasure.

“Let’s have a look around,” He wound an arm around Optimus’ back holding him close. Delighted when Optimus pressed further into him instead of pulling away.

He led Optimus around the different stalls. He was amused and a little exasperated when he sensed Quicksilver appear. They soon found him in a previously clear area, he had a miniature forge and thankfully a tent, where bots could try on the armour he made. Lots of mortals surrounded the god who was clearly waiting for them, even as he worked busily with his finest set of tools.

~Don’t call me out. Optimus has already decided not to let the mortals know who I am and as such is calling me ‘Tron for the orn, ~ He quickly warned the other god.

~Fine, I will ‘pick’ a lucky bot for the special prize then. The armour is in the tent. ~

He watched with some amusement as Quicksilver looked up and pretended to be surprised about where he was; he had been working on a delicate metal flower which he handed to a young couple before addressing the crowd.

“Well, well, well. A mortal festival. I how could I resist? I have a special something in my tent, so who should receive it?” Quicksilver loved displaying his art, and could perform quite convincingly when he needed too.

 

Optimus made no protests as Megatron gently pushed through the crowd so they were closer to the front. He was busy wondering what he could have gotten this god to make for him.

“Yes, I do believe you should receive the prize,” Optimus was not surprised when Quicksilver darted forwards, parting the crowd, to stand before him, though he did his best to act it.

“Me? I- .” He looked up at Megatron, then back, “Well, ok. I would be honoured.”

“Excellent,” the metal smith god crowed, taking hold of his arm are dragging him towards the tent.  
Megatron followed at a more sedate pace.

“Yes, yes. He will need some help trying it on,” Optimus heard Quick silver say to Megatron as he let go of his arm, pushing them both into the tent.

As soon as he entered the tent all outside sound stopped. Looking around he could only gape, they were not in a tent. And where ever they were it was most defiantly not Iacon.

 

Megatron mentally sighed as he looked around. He should have expected Quicksilver would try something like this.

“Should have known he would do this. This is the inspection area of Quicksilver’s forged. Here mortals or gods alike can see the finished product of his labours. And if I am not mistaken there is the armour I asked him to craft for you,” He said as he carefully placed a hand on the middle of Optimus’ back and directed him to the armour displayed on a stand.

It took a few moments for Optimus to reply, “So we are no longer in Iacon, but in the god’ territory. But are mortals not permitted to come here without a pardon from Primus or Unicron?”

Megatron was relieved the Optimus was not freaking out, but thinking rationally.

“Indeed, but there are a few places like this one, that are permanently pardoned. Though for you, if you are with me you are allowed almost everywhere. Your current status has privileges,” He explained proudly.

He smiled as Optimus shot a glance back at him, “Is that why I am mentioned in that datapad you gave me?” The tone was soft but a strength and certainty lay under it.”

“Do you like the pad? Scribe had quite a bit of fun putting it together for you; he even refused to accept it as a favour owed. I honestly don’t know how he plans to pay those favours he owes me,” He chuckled shaking his helm.

“I love it. Since meeting you I have done a lot of research, but there is nothing as detailed, expansive, accurate or up to date as it is,” Optimus hummed happily before suddenly turning to the armour and asking, “So you had Quicksilver make this for me?”

Megatron smiled fondly, “Yes, I went to him as soon as I learnt that you intended to go to the tournament.”

 

Optimus circled the armour on its stand, taking in each little detail.

“This won’t go over my armour, it will replace it. All of it.”

“Yes. Do you want to try it on? I can help you with some of the more tricky pieces.”

He felt a flair of heat and arousal sweep through his frame and pool in his lower abdomen, just at the thought of Megatron seeing his protoform.

“I-..” He started, embarrassment right on the heels of the arousal.

Megatron interrupted him with a swift kiss, murmuring, “Optimus, beloved. Being the god of war I have seen many things and it will take a lot to embarrass me, and I am sure you will have nothing to be embarrassed about. Also I won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

“You are right. Just no one but a medic has seen me in just my protoform and then that was only once, shortly after I onlined.”  
Sending the command his neural net disengaged with his armour and the locks for the larger pieces disengaged.

 

What he had not mentioned was how just the thought of seeing and touching, no matter how innocently caused an excitement in him, a feeling he had never felt before.

“Ready? I will start with your helm,” He managed to keep his desire and arousal from his voice.

“Yes,” Optimus whispered, starting with his chest plates.

They worked in silence, placing each piece in a crate after he had explained that Quicksilver would like to look at his original armour and thoroughly clean it for him.

Once they are done, he stood back for a moment taking in and memorizing the beautiful vision before him. Optimus stood, hunched over himself self-consciously, his hands covering his interface components. A thin layer of protoform armour lay over his bare components, not completely covering everything, wires, cables, tubes and struts could be seen at the joints, particularly around the tops of his legs, around his shoulders, elbows, wrists and knees. His neck was completely bare.

This was all normal, this was how any normal working class mech’s protoform would look, but since it was Optimus, it was unlike anything else he had ever seen.

Moving over to the armour stand he spoke to break the silence that was starting to get awkward, “This will fit you. I have never known Quicksilver to get his measurements wrong before, even if he is only given a not to scale sketched image.”

“And what did you give him?” 

“A full scale holographic representation.”

They fell into silence again as they put the new armour on Optimus piece by piece.

 

Optimus felt a lot better with the new armour in place, he did trust the god; he was just unused to being in only his protoform.

“This looks and feels incredible. Light and very flexible,” He commented looking at himself in the mirrored room provided.

“It would be strong too. Not as strong as heavier thicker armour, but that is the compensation for the lightness and flexibility.  
This is designed for maximum speed and agility,” Megatron explained from the doorway.

Optimus nodded, “I suppose we should be getting back to the tournament.”

“Yes we should.” Megatron held out his hand and Optimus took it, moments later they were in the tent back in Iacon.

“Ah, perfection!” Quicksilver exclaimed as they stepped outside.

Optimus found himself blushing not use to all this attention. Megatron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“So what do you think, my young friend?”

“I.... It is very beautiful, a wonderful gift.” He smiled hesitantly.

“Excellent, and enjoy the rest of your orn.”

“I shall, thank you very much, Master smith Quicksilver,” Optimus bowed respectfully to the god.

Megatron found that he could not keep his optics from wondering to Optimus as they walked together meandering through the stalls waiting for the tournament to begin. His colours had already migrated to the new armour marking it in bright red, blue, silver/white and deep black. In short he looked stunning.

Optimus was keeping close to his side as he was not the only one to notice how beautiful Optimus looked. All the attention was seemingly too much for the young mech.

They only stayed for half the tournament, leaving when one of the contestants suggested that the winner of the next round should win a kiss from Optimus.

Just the thought made him angry and he had been very close to challenging to prove his right. Optimus however had simply stood and left.

 

He knew he probably appeared clingy but with the way everyone seemed to be looking at him he could not help cling to Megatron as they walked back to his apartment. Though, despite all the stares and offers, he had enjoyed the cycle.

End of part 2


	3. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus makes his decision

Gods and Mortals Happily ever after

Back at his apartment Optimus felt a sense of relief. There was now only one set of optics watching him and they were the set he wanted to watch him.

He dragged Megatron over to the couch, pushing him down and crawled into his lap, content to just stay there.

“Did you enjoy yourself this orn,” Megatron asked, gently petting him.

“Yes, though I do not like how everyone kept staring at me,” He purred, pushing into the petting greatly enjoying it.

 

“They were staring because you are beautiful,” Megatron purred, holding Optimus a little closer, a protective/possessive gesture.

He smirked as Optimus blushed and hid his face in his neck at that.

Optimus mumbled something and he could just make out the word ‘not’.

“You don’t believe me? Ah beloved, but you are. Though if anyone tried to touch you, they will have to answer to me,” He vowed.  
Optimus drew back enough to look up, ruby optics meeting sapphire. Optimus was searching, looking for something. He held his optics waiting, a strange nervousness taking hold of his spark.

The slow yet deep kiss surprised him, yet he responded readily, kissing back like he had wanted to do from the first time he had kissed the young mortal.

 

Optimus did not quite know what he had been seeking in the god but he felt deep in his spark that he had found it. The kiss was a relief and Megatron kissing back had him melting into the gods embrace.

It was not that he did not believe that Megatron thought him beautiful; it had been more the reaction of everyone else he found hard to accept. It had been very overwhelming.

He gasped as Megatron moved from his lips down to his neck, gently nibbling; it was as if a barrier between them had been ripped away. In that moment he knew what he wanted.

“Yes.” He purred, pushing into the god holding him, trying to convey with everything he could what he wanted, what he meant.

“Hmm?” Megatron questioned, stilling for a moment.

“My answer is yes.” He answered cryptically.

“To what question?...... You could not mean?” Megatron was clearly startled, Optimus smiled at that.

“Yesss.” His smile morphed into a grin.

 

“Are you certain of this young mortal? It is not a decision to be taken lightly,” Megatron cautioned even as his spark pulsed with contained joy.

“I cannot imagine my life without you now, Megatron.” He could see and hear the sincerity. His joy now threatening to overwhelm him.

It was all he needed to hear, throwing caution to the wind he pulled the beautiful young mortal close again, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that was quickly returned with just as much passion and zeal.

Later as they lay curled together Megatron thought about what needed to be done now, who needed to be informed and in which order. It was a huge thing when a Mortal accepted to be the mate of a God. A very serious but also a joyful event and one that would change the mortal, for once they bonded Optimus would be a mortal no longer and perhaps with time his own abilities may show through, his own piece to keep in balance.

Seeing that Optimus was now in recharge Megatron decided to go ahead and start the preparations. First he would have to inform Primus and Unicron, though he suspected that they already knew. Then Elita or she would kill him for not informing her, and a whole slew of others.

“War God Megatron. What brings you here?” Unicron boomed.

“I am sure you already know, but the mortal I have been courting has decided to accept my suit.” Megatron replied proudly.

“That is wonderful; we shall begin preparing for the ceremony.” Primus smiled. Unicron simply grunted but Megatron knew him well enough to see that he was happy for him.

“Elita?” He called as he stepped into the home of the goddess of fortune.

“Hello, Megatron. I hope everything is going well?” She inquired appearing beside him in the greeting hall.

“Indeed, all is going very well. Optimus has agreed to accept my suit.” Megatron stated proudly.

“Congratulations, that was quick. That must mean you two are destined to be.” She cried happily giving his a hug.

Megatron, having expected this simply sighed and patted her on the back. “I don’t think I would go that far, but it far quicker than I had anticipated.”

“Have you informed Primus and Unicron yet?” She asked finally letting go of him.

“Of cause, they were the first I informed, and then I came straight here to you.”He shook his helm in amusement.

“Good. Now go. I am sure there are plenty of others to inform and lots of stuff for you to prepare as well.” She declared already pushing him towards the door.

“Indeed. Good Orn Elita.” He laughed as he slipped out door.

 

Optimus woke alone in his own berth to his internal alarm telling him it was a work day. He wondered if last orn had simply been a dream but then saw his armour. Groaning to himself he wondered how he would explain his change in armour, but he needn’t have worried as he quickly spotted his old set, cleaned and polished in a pile in his living room.

Changing his armour took sometime and made him a couple breem late for work, something he had never done before. His boss however simply thought he had over slept from strenuous activities the dark-cycle before. News had apparently gotten around about him being seen with ‘Tron’, and assumptions had been made.

Slightly embarrassed he started work, not willing to admit how close everyone was to the truth. Even if there had not been any ‘strenuous’ activities.

Arriving home that evening he had not expected anyone to be there, yet Megatron was waiting for him.

“You will need to change then I am taking you to meet Primus and Unicron.” Megatron said in way of explanation as he was ushered into his own home.

“What?” Optimus asked not understanding what was going on.

“You still wish to accept my suit? If so then I must preset you to Primus and Unicron. You asked me if this was a big deal. The answer is yes, not so much the courting but if the mortal accepts the suit then it is.” Megatron explained handing him a cube of energon.

“Oh.” Was all he could get out at first. “My answer is still, yes.” He belatedly said as he finished his cube.

“Let us get you changed then, you must look presentable.” Megatron was already running his hands over Optimus’ armour searching for the catches.

 

 

Megatron regretted that there was no time for appreciating his mate-to-be without his armour this time. They had to be gone as soon as Optimus was ready. He did however get to run his hands over the bare protoform as he aligned each of the custom made pieces Quicksilver had fashioned for Optimus.

“Hold on and stay close, I am going to transport us there.” He instructed the young mech, drawing him into a tight embrace.  
Optimus gasped, pressing impossibly closer when they re-appeared.

“It’s all right we are there.” He crooned loosening his hold in order to run clawed fingers down Optimus’ back.

He smirked to himself as Optimus dared to take a look at their surroundings. They were outside the dwelling of Primus and Unicron a place mortals were rarely allowed.

 

“So what is expected of me?” Optimus asked suddenly very nervous and unsure.

“Just be yourself, and please try and calm yourself.” The words were hardly a reassurance, but they were already moving.

Optimus stayed close to his intended optics wide as they took in the building. It was not ‘grand’ in the way the great temples or residence in the mortals world was, but it still had a feeling about the place, a presence that almost put those buildings to shame.

Together they stepped into what could only be an audience room; Primus and Unicron were already seated. Optimus was amazed to see how relaxed and informal they appeared, Primus was curled up against his mate, helm resting in the others lap. 

Surprisingly this was enough for Optimus to finally relax.

On a whim he stepped forwards and bowed speaking as he did so. “Greetings, Primus, Unicron. I am Optimus.”

“He certainly has courage.” Unicron smirked to Megatron before turning to Optimus, “Greetings, young mortal.”

It was however Primus’ response that surprised him the most. The god got up from his relaxed position to come and gather him in a warm hug. “Welcome, Optimus.”

Despite how surprised he was Optimus returned the hug, something in his spark releasing, relaxing. “Thank you.” He murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to Primus’ cheek as they parted.

 

Megatron moved up behind his intended wrapping an arm around his waist immeasurably pleased. Most mortals in the same position seemed to insist on a strict formality, when that was not truly needed at all. Optimus however had made the first move, had been respectful but also meeting them on an equal level.

“Come; let us situate ourselves more comfortably.” Unicron spoke stepping down to embrace his mate and lead them into a more private and relaxed seating room where fuel was waiting them.

He could feel how much more relaxed Optimus was now as he guided him along, sitting them on one of the sofas....

 

Joor later they said their good bye’s. Optimus felt happy and content, many things had been explained and he felt far more ready now.

He would have to go back to the mortal realm once more before their bonding, that was to explain to his friends and his work where he was going. But there was no true rush; everything could be done in the time they were comfortable with.

Despite this reassurance of them having time, Optimus wanted to go quickly, to fully take his place here. This had nothing to do with fear, rather a growing desire to know his intended in every way possible.

This may not have been what he had been thinking of when he had wanted to improve his lot in life. However now he had this he would not trade it for anything in the mortal or immortal realms.

 

Megatron for his part was far from complaining about the rush, he understood what Optimus felt and in truth he also could hardly contain himself until after the last details had been worked out. Whatever the future would hold for them, one thing would be certain, neither would ever be lonely again.

The End


End file.
